This design patent application concerns a universal clamp for supporting the wall mounted piping commonly used for external electrical, telephone or plumbing systems.
When it is not possible to lay piping in ducts, the piping is generally fixed to the wall by means of special wall attachments.
Currently, the most commonly used attachment system consists of a metal or plastic hoop having a base that is screwed or nailed to the wall, with a strap fitting into a special clasp which permits the belt to slide only in the direction required to gradually fasten the pipe in the loop formed by said strap.
Consequently, once the strap has been fitted into its clasp it can no longer be removed.
Although this type of irreversible fastening method ensures that the strap will not loosen in time, it does however limit the versatility of the hoop in that the same may in fact only be used once.
In the case of maintenance operations requiring temporary removal of the piping, said hoops have to be removed and replaced with new hoops once the repair has been completed. Another disadvantage of these hoops is that a different hoop model is required for the different sized piping available on the market since the length of the strap must obviously be increased proportionally to the diameter of the pipe; nor is it possible to use hoops with standardized length in that these become awkward to handle in the case of piping having a small cross-section.